Desert Tasks/Quick guide
Easy tasks # Use a ring of duelling to reach the Duel Arena. View the scoreboard. # Go out of the Duel Arena main gate and slightly north. Enter the fire altar and craft some fire runes. # Go north to the Mage Training Arena. Earn some pizazz points if necessary and spend them. # Ascend to the roof of the crafting shop, the follow the path of various obstacles to the roof of the bank. The hay cart is on the far side of the bank roof. (Do not take the rope to the palace.) # Go to emir's palace, speak to Khoochak in the palace. # Run south, or use the lodestone, and go through the east gate, go past the strykewyrms and do the troubadour dance near the Citharede Abbey musicians. # Go south to the Shantay Pass. Purchase and equip some desert clothing. Also purchase an empty water skin. # Take the carpet to Uzer. # Run west and use a bird snare to catch a golden warbler. # Fill the waterskin from a cactus. # Run west to the Dominion Tower and attempt to spectate a match inside. # Go to Pollnivneach. Take the south carpet to Sophanem. Get five artefacts from Pyramid Plunder, exit the city and take them to Simon Templeton, near the Agility Pyramid to the east (You can teleport to Simon Templeton by using a Pharaoh's Sceptre and picking the second option as well). Medium tasks # Use the lodestone to go to Eagle's Peak. Bring a rope (or grab one from the "Rope rack" next to the eagles if you previously repaired). Take the desert eagle to the desert using a rope on it. # Home teleport to Al Kharid. Run north to Ali Morissane and do an easy runedoku (open a small casket and choose to "examine" it). # Home teleport to Lumbridge. Run south through the graveyard and cross the river using the crossbow shortcut. # Home teleport to the Bandit Camp and run southwest to the quarry. Mine some granite. # Home teleport to Yanille and run north to the fairy ring. Go to B-I-Q. If you didn't bring a potato cactus, enter the kalphite lair and run round to get one for later. Beware of Kalphite Soldier, bring antipoison. # Go out of the lair and take the fairy ring to D-L-Q. Go East through the Uzer Mastaba and pray at Amascut's altar. # Exit the mastaba and go N.E. to the teak trees on the shoreline of the Ruins of Uzer and attempt to cut a log. # Run south to Nardah. Pray at the Elidinis Statuette. # Get a goat horn (goats are just West of Nardah bank). Do not crush it yet. Go to the fountain and do all the steps there. After killing a Desert Goat, the following MUST be done in Nardah to count: crushing the goat horn, creating the vial from molten glass, filling the vial with water (do not use Humidify spell!), adding the harralander to the vial of water, adding the crushed goat's horn to the harralander potion (unf). # Run west from Nardah to the summoning obelisk (accessed from climbing down the ladder nearby the river). Make the kalphite pouch. # Run southeast to the Agility Pyramid and traverse its edges to get the gold top (make sure to grab it before you enter the doorway), and sell it to Simon. Hard tasks # Activate Lunar spells, get several water runes, death runes, a fire rune and an astral rune, and buy 2 empty waterskins and some feathers. A Steam battlestaff would help greatly! # Buy an onion, tomato, empty bowl, pot of flour, and bucket of water. # Home teleport to Al-Kharid. # Talk to Al the Camel by the bank with a full-featured Cramulet on. # Harvest spines from your cactus, and enter the Al-kharid resource dungeon. # Home teleport to the Bandit Camp. # Equip a charged enchanted water tiara. # Use a waterskin on the fountain in Enakhra's Temple, exit, and cast Humidify on the other waterskin. # Get Ancient Magicks and head to Smoke Dungeon while killing a Ugthanki camel with Ice Burst on the way. # Kill a Dust devil inside Smoke Dungeon. Don't forget to wear a face mask or slayer helm! # Go to Sumona's house in Pollnivneach, and fletch some broad bolts or broad arrows, which can be bought unfinished from her. # Take a Magic carpet ride or walk to Nardah, and make the ugthanki kebab there. # Play Pyramid Plunder and open the sarcophagus in the level 61 room (#5). # Go to the bank by Pyramid Plunder, grab your keris and go into the dungeon under and kill a scarab mage, Locust rider or kalphite with the keris dagger. # Gear up with some dreadnips for the Kalphite Queen, teleport to the Bandit Camp lodestone and deposit something in the Bedabin Camp deposit box. # Deploy a dreadnip on the Kalphite Queen and kill a kalphite on the way. Elite tasks